


Innocent little Ace

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is too innocent, Attempt at Humor, Gen, I can’t tag, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Ace, Suggestive Themes, Thatch thinks he is on to something, mentions of the talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace keeps getting into situations where his words are wrong interpreted or he just phrases it very very wrong and people keep thinking that Ace has a love life.Ace has absolutely no idea what’s going on.
Series: One piece stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 47
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> This is my first fic ever so go easy on me :)  
> English isn’t my first language 
> 
> Warning: suggestive themes

Growing up in a forest surrounded by mountain bandits wasn't the most educational up bringing. Ace knew this from the start. When he met Sabo he began to understand how far behind he really was. If he ever wanted to go to sea he should have more knowledge than what he had now. He had asked Sabo to teach him and after Sabo he began to teach Luffy. He thought that he was pretty up to date with everyone and everything around him. There was only one subject no one taught him or ever discussed with him. Garp, Dadan and Makino all thoughts the other had taught Ace and Luffy about that.

—————  
It was kinda quiet at the moment in the Whitebeard mesh hall. Most of the Whitebeards were eating dinner so there were plenty of pirates to fill up the quietness, but most of them didn't want to talk about anything at this moment. They were hearing crucial information about their youngest brother, his sex life. Their younger brother was enthusiastically talking to Deuce about the time that he was riding someone. It included information like;  
"The first time I rode him was the best one."  
"One time he got so wild that he almost threw me of."  
"His hair is so very soft."

Deuce was listing to Aces entire story (as did the rest of the crew). However The masked man did not seemed faced at all when he heard all of this. When Ace was done eating he set his plates away and walked out the mesh hall with Deuce.

There was an uncomfortable silence left. One by one conversations began to spike up. "Was Ace gay?", "How many times did he have sex?" Or "Who was the mystery guy?". In an instant bets were being places all over. Everyone was interested now. They were going to figure everything out.

—————  
Ace was bored. He was just laying in his bed. He wanted to do something and it just came to him. Luffy and himself had gotten their devil Fruit powers when they were young and he wondered if it will become harder to control or more exhausting to use when you get older. He didn't think asking Marco would help, when he could regenerate and asking pops might be rude. Who else was there to ask? Ace thought for a few minutes. Of course! He knew the perfect guy to ask.

He was walking around for some minutes before he bumped into him.  
"Ah, Commander Jozu I was searching for you." The freckled pirate said.  
"What is it?" Ace looked a little embarrassed, loosing his confidence. It just came to him that asking about someone’s devil fruit ability might make people uncomfortable.  
"Well I don't know... it might be a rude question" Jozu was a little confused now. Ace knew that he could ask him everything, right?  
"Don't be afraid to ask questions. I'll try to answer it to my best abilities." The diamond man encouraged.  
"Well, I was wondering if you had any problems getting hard at your age?" Jozu's mind went blank. He could have thought of thousand other questions the younger might have asked him, but this one was not one of them.

It was silent for a minute. This is what he got for trying to be helpful and saying he would try his best to answer, now he would have to. Well it made sense he guessed. Portgas was at the age to be interested in that by now. But why go to him of all people? He looked at Ace again who was looking away. So the kid was also flustered. He sighed. "Well, the older we become the harder it will be to get hard, yes."  
The kid looked up at him with sparkling eyes, as if he made a big discovery. "Thank you commander!" And then he walked away. Jozu sighed again. This kid was going to be the death of him.

—————  
Our poor Birdy was the next victim. After Juzo had told the commanders that Ace was nervous when he would want to ask them something about sex left them thinking. They could understand that he would want more answers about that besides the information he got from the talk.

It was Thatch who came with an idea. Two commanders would go to Ace and try to make him more comfortable, those commanders being himself and Marco and Thatch hoped that maybe then Ace would tell them about the mystery man. The three sat down on deck and the (not very) inconspicuous plan began. Thatch has made some food and the three of them (mostly Ace) ate the food while talking.

First Thatch asked question about Aces past and in return Aces asked them. Thatch wanted to make the younger man comfortable. It was all going all and well until Thatch asked what Ace was a surprised about when joining the crew.  
"What are some little things you expected, but that were different?"  
"Uh well, there is one thing, but i don't want to be rude and all." Ace rubbed the back of his neck. Thatch slung a arm around Ace’s neck. "Don't worry, just say it. We don't mind and it can be helpful to future Whitebeards."  
"But it's about Marco." Marco turned to them when his name was heard.  
"Don't worry-yoi. I accept constructive criticism-yoi." Marco smiled encouraging.  
"Constru what? well whatever, I just thought Marco would be hotter." Thatch choked on the food he was eating. "I mean he has a fancy titel and is pops right hand, I just thought that he would be I don't know. Just hotter."

After Thatch had recovered he bursted out in laughter. He was clutching his stomach and there were tears in his eyes. Marco was sending Thatch a death glare, but the man wasn't bothered. Poor Ace had absolutely no idea what was happening. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh no, don't apologize everyone has their own opinion." Thatch laughed. Marco dangerously loomed over him. Three seconds later a loud yell followed by a splash were heard. Marco turned to face Ace and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's fine. I guess that I'm just not your type. I'm sure you will find someone eventually-yoi." Marco walked away, leaving a still very confused Ace behind.

—————  
So what Thatch had gained from these three experiences is that Ace is probably gay and into older man that didn't look like Marco. The pompadoured man came up with a genius plan. Just make the fire user drunk so he'll spill everything. Just in time too, because in a few hours there will be a Whitebeard party.

So when the party came, Thatch didn't stop pouring the now very drunk Ace a refill. But his plan was halted when the freckled man just disappeared. He had only looked away for a few seconds and the kid was gone. Now Thatch was going to have to find Ace again.

He gave up after a few hours. He himself was completely wasted and would just have to figure it out an other time.  
An hour later Thatch ran into Ace again, literally. Well it was more like Ace ran into him. It send them both crashing into the floor. It took a few second for the two drunk man to be a little stable again.  
"Ah Ace, I was looking for you. You see I-"  
"Thatch! I want to sleep with you." This sobered the man up very quick. "What!?" Instead of answering the freckled man latched on to Thatch and snuggled into him. "Well your big, strong, warm and cuddly and I know you will take good care of me!" Thatch was laying there completely frozen. His now sober mind still catching up to what was happening.

Luckily, Ace passed out from exhaustion or narcolepsy or something else. Thatch didn't really care. He was just glad the fire user was asleep.

Now that is party spirit was gone he decided to bring Ace to bed. He lifted him up bridal style and carried him to his shared quarters. He didn't have his hat on so Thatch only had to remove Ace’s shoes and put him to bed. Thatch then went to his own quarters and flopped down on the bed, wanting to forget all the thing Ace had said. Hoping it was just drunk Ace speaking and that that were not his real feelings. Thatch was a very straight man and he didn't want to break his little brother heart if Ace had really caught feelings for him.

—————  
Edward considered himself a very lucky man. He had a great family and all the freedom he wanted. He had never regretted one of his decisions. Until his youngest son slammed the dining room doors open and very loudly and excitingly declared that he wanted to ride Marco.

Yeah, everything went absolutely silent. The people currently in the dining room were either looking shocked at Ace, looking shocked at Marco or looking shocked at something else. Marco who had been in the middle of a conversation was left absolutely speechless.  
"I-I thought I wasn't your type?" He stuttered questionably. Ace looked confused. "I don't know what you mean by that, but I want to ride you on you back, can I?" There was a moment of silence for the word to sink in.  
"Ride Marco on his back?" Someone questioned.  
"Yeah, you know fly through the sky and everything." There was an other moment of silence. The crew began to whisper among themself's, until one of them yelled "So not like in sex?"

Ace looked more confused. "Uh, I don't know? What is sex?" The whole dining area was silent again.  
"You know the thing you did. Riding that wild guy you spoke of."  
"Oh you mean the tiger lord from MT.Covo? Yeah, that was awesome! Have you ever rode a giant tiger? Wait, so riding a tiger is named sex? I didn’t know that."

"Wait Ace-yoi." Marco found his voice again "what did you mean that I wasn't as hot as you expected?"  
"Well, with you devil fruit being phoenix I thought that your flames would be as hot as mine."  
"What about the question you asked to commander Jozu?"  
"I wanted to know if devil fruit powers would be harder or more exhausting to control if you get older. Guess what! Jozu said that it did."  
"And the time you wanted to sleep with Thatch when you were drunk."  
"Oh I don't remember that, but it might be because I used to sleep together with my brothers back on my island so that could have been the cause."

You could almost hear all the theories about Ace's sex life shatter.  
"Ace, have you ever had something called the sex talk or something about that. You know, the making baby's talk?"  
"No? Don't two people that love each other kiss and than a baby forms in the woman's stomach?"  
There was a complete and absolute silence. Until one by one Whitebeards sons got up and quietly left the dining room. Muttering a "bye pops" or "good luck pops" on he way out.

Now Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate and Ace were completely alone, no one else was there. Ace turned to him. An confused innocent look formed on his face. "Pops, what is this sex talk?"

Edward had never felt so betrayed by his own sons ever in his life.


	2. Innocent little brother 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events in Ace’s life finally make more sense after the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> Here is chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ace came out of the dining hall looking like a tomato. He didn't understand. Why would people do that? No, he didn't want to think about it. He needed some peace and quiet to process this information. He could go on a walk, yeah. A nice walk would clear his mind. On his way he heard some crew mates yell something like "How was it?" or "You’re finally a man Ace!", but Ace didn't stop for them. The only way you knew that he heard was that he started to walk faster. Once he was in town he slowed down and walked around for a bit.

Pops had calmly explained 'the talk' to Ace. Ace could see that the man was uncomfortable though. He had told Ace everything, I mean _everything_. From the stuff that people do, to slang, to places were you could have sex. The only thing positive was that some events in his life made much more sense

————— flashback —————

"You're hot." Ace looked behind him to the person who had said it. It was a teenage girl. She look 16 years old. Behind her were, what Ace assumed, her friends. They were yelling "You can do it!" And "You go girl." And more stuff. The girl herself looked really red in the face. Like she had been in the sun for to long and got burned.

Maybe he was admitting to much heat. He bowed. "My bad, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable." "Oh Uh what?" The girl looked confused. "I ate the Mera-Mera no mi. I am fire. I didn't know that I was emitting too much heat. I usually have more control than that. So I'm sorry if the heat has made you uncomfortable."

"No, that was not what I meant." The girl became even more red. "I uh, m-m-mean you are hot. I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this, but would you maybe like to go somewhere with me?"

Deuce, who had noticed his captains situation, came up and slung an arm around Ace and said before Ace could reply "I'm sorry young lady. He doesn't swing that way, if you know what I mean." Deuce leaned a little closer. Ace didn't understand what Deuce was implying, but the girl certainly did. She looked even more embarrassed. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know." She bowed and quickly walked away, back to her friends.

"What was that for?" Deuce gave him the 'seriously' look. "I just saved your ass from her. Let's get back to the ship and we can set sail. Everybody was searching for you."

"Did I need to be saved?"

—————

Ace was just minding his own business when a lady approached him. Long black hair, slender frame with big boobs, face full of make-up and fake long nails. It was obvious that she was going for him. "Damm, you're ripped." Ace was confused. "My shirt is ripped?"

He didn't remember doing something that would rip his shirt. He looked at his shirt to find any damage to it, but it was in a perfectly fine state. "It isn't ripped, lady." The lady gave him a disbelieving look. "I said you're ripped, not your shirt." She sighed, this was an other idiot. She needed to remember it was for her 'good' cause. No hot guys, no money for her.

"Look how about you come with me, I have the perfect place for people like you. I'm sure you have experience. You're catching my drift right?" "No, what do you mean the perfect place for people like me. I don't need a tailor and I don't rip my clothes that much. It's just that the marines keep ruining them. I'm not that careless!"

She was already done with this kid. If was obvious that he wanted to get out of this situation. If he wanted to play stupid that was fine. She would just take him by force. She went to grab his arm, but was stopped when someone else grabbed her arm. The man who grabbed her arm was tall. He had long black hair and a skull mask over his face.

"Hey, let go you brute." "Skull!" Were said at the same time.

"Captain, we need you back at the ship. Kotatsu had picked a fight with the docking owner. Deuce is trying to handle it, but it isn't going that well."

"Okey, lets go. Bye weird lady" they walked away. "Hey, I wasn't done with you." The lady began to walk after them, but stopped when she met the threatening gaze of Skull. Well whatever she could find plenty of handsome men somewhere else.

Back on the ship Ace dubbel checked his clothes to make sure that there weren't any holes in it.

—————

The brothel. Ace had heard his crew talking about that place. The next island they were going to be docking at was famous for this place called a brothel. Ace had heard of hotels and inn's, but never a brothel. He heard that had the same concept as the other things, you could spent the night there. The difference between a hotel and an inn was that hotels were usually way more fancy than an inn. So what made a brothel so different from a hotel and an inn?

He wondered what was so special about this brothel. He heard that some of his crew wanted to go there. Was it a hotel for bro's? If that was the case, maybe it would be a fun place to visit with Luffy. They are brothers after all. He didn't know how his crew was going to get in, but he was sure they would figure something out. Maybe they could pretend like they were all adopted. Yeah, that would work. He really wanted to go there with his crew. He could already imagine the fun that they would have!

Bummer that he had ship duty on that island. The next time they were visiting this island, he would make sure to go with his crew to this thing called a brothel.

—————

The Whitebeards were partying in a bar. While everyone was already drunk out of his mind, Ace had just taken a few sips. He didn't like this particular alcohol, but he didn't want to look like a child who couldn't handle some drinks. While he was focused on his drink somebody came to sit beside him.

"Hey there handsome." Ace looked up. He didn't recognize the man and Ace didn't see a tattoo. So he guessed that this man was one of the locals. "What are you doing here all alone in the corner?"  
  
“I'm drinking."  
  
“Yeah I can see that. How about I tell you a secret." Ace pipped up when he heard the words secret. "I have clothes of the best material out there. Do you want to know what it's called?"

"You do?" Ace asked excitedly. "tell me."

"It's made out of boyfriend material." Ace grinned.

“Are u sure that it is the best material out there?" The man grinned back. Looked like the kid was pickings up his signals and even returning them. "Yep, the best. You won't find it this good anywhere else."  
  


"Nice can I get your address." "Yeah, I live on the second Jelo street number 7."

Ace wrote it down. "Thank you. I'll remember it."

"No problem, see you soon."

"Wait, what is your name?"

"It's Aron." The man, Aron, walked away.

Ace smiled. He put the paper with the address in his pocket and went back to the party.

He made a mental note to himself that he needed to remember to tell Izo about this place. He was sure Izo would be happy to make clothes out of some good quality boyfriend material.

—————

"You there, you thief!" Ace looked up to see if he could find the thief, only to see a random lady come running towards him. "What? Me? I didn't steal anything, I swear!" The lady pointed an accusing finger towards him. "Lair, you stole my heart. It is love at first sight. But now that you have stolen my heart, can I steal yours?" Ace places his hands over the place where his heart is supposed to be.

This lady was fucking insane and delusional. "What the hell, no way. You can't have mine and I sure as hell don't have yours." The lady laughed. "Don't play coy boy. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." The lady leaned forward, but then saw that Ace wasn't doing the same.

So to complete the kiss she grabbed Ace's chin and pulled it towards hers. Ace wasn't having any of it. There was no way he was going to let this crazy lady connect their lips to suck his soul out and steal his heart. He had read enough stories to know that much. He punched her in the face and made a run for it.

Back on the Moby Dick he overheard Thatch say in one of conversations that this island only had ugly witches. Ace sight. So the crew was already aware that there were witches here. What a relief.

It would have been nice to know, before he went on land. Well then, he was going to shower. He needed to make sure to wash off the witches touch. He also needed to go to the library to read more of these 'fairytale' books. They are super informative and their knowledgeable sure came in handy today.

Ace completely missed the part when Thatch said that there were no beautiful woman at all.

————— flashback end —————

Did all those people really want to, you know, with him?! Yeah no way.

Too deep in thought that he didn't see the guy right before him, until it was to late.

"Hey watch o-" the stranger was completely blown away by Ace's looks. He quickly recovered. He put on his best smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, Roses are red

Your as cute as a duck

Let's go on a date

And then we can cuddle...after we fuck."

Ace stared at him for like 3 seconds, before turning completely red. He turned 180 degrees and ran. "NOOOO, get away from me! You'll never get my alive!" Quickly making a break towards the Moby Dick again.

What the hell was wrong with all these people!


	3. Innocent big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting more and more ideas about innocent Ace 😂
> 
> Well anyway, here is a new chapter. This has nothing to do with the other two chapters. I also changed the title and summary. 
> 
> Enjoy

"Please teach me how to show someone that I care for them." Makino had to process what was said slowly. Double and triple checking if she had heard it right. "Yeah, sure. What's the situation?" Ace's cheeks flared up in embarrassment. "Someone I really like-" Makino's head was going a 100 miles an hour. Someone he liked?! “-and I want to show them how much he matters to me." Ace began to fidget in his seat in the bar.

Makino didn't hear the middle part, she didn’t think that it was that important. The thing that is important that Ace has someone’s he likes, a crush, and it was a boy! Makino rushed to Ace's side. She couldn't believe that her little Ace already had a crush one somebody. Of course she was going to help. She was going to be the best wingman ever. "Of course I'll help you. I'll teach you everything you need to know. How about you come here once or twice a week and I'll give you lessons in how to show someone that you like them." She gave Ace her brightest smile.

"Okay, thanks Makino." He huffed a bit, still tying to look a little bit cool, after that moment of un-coolness. He really didn't want to ask, but he really just wanted to do something nice for him. He had been really sad lately. He was constantly questioning their friendship. That idiot, that was Ace's job. So Ace had toughened up and decided he was going to show him just how much he and their friendship matters to Ace even if that meant that he would have to go through this torture.

**Lesson 1: physical effection**

"If you want to show someone you care, you can show them physical effection. If can be thing like holdings hands, giving hugs or kisses on the cheeks. You know what all of those things are." Ace nodded.

He had seen people do that. Luffy always gives him hugs and Luffy sometimes gives Makino a kiss on the cheek. He had also seen grown up people hold hands.

"Cuddling is also a form of physical effection, but you must know that the other party also wants it. You can't cuddle if he doesn't want to. It it would make him uncomfortable and you'll push him away." Ace made a note for that one. He didn't want to push him away after all.

**Lesson 2: complements**

Another way to show someone that you like him is by giving complements. It could be about the simplest things. Examples are; 'You look great today.' And 'You're really good at that.' you get it?"

"Yes, So if I would say something like 'you fight really good.' It also counts as a complement?"

"Yes exactly. But I'm not sure fighting is a good topic to give compliments about. It really depends on the person, i guess. How about we practice? Complement me."

"Okay." Ace thought for a moment, but then came up with something. "Makino, you're cooking is really yummy." A smiles graced Makino's lips. "That's perfect. You'll do just fine."

**Lesson 3: gifts**

"Gifts aren't necessary, but they do almost always count as a bonus point. It's to show that you have gone out of your way to seek and buy or make something for them. Good examples are flowers, food or jewelry. It also depends on what your special person likes. If your special one isn't a jewelry person, then jewelry might not be the best option. It might also become awkward, because he doesn't really want it, but he doesn't want to be rude so he accepts it anyway. After that he doesn't really do anything with it and so it is a waste of jewelry. It can also be an object of importance. Like your a photo or a woodcarving. Are you following Ace?"

Ace looked puzzled. "Sort of. Giving gifts sounds complicated. So you have to make sure the person will like the gift without giving hints that you'll be getting it afterwards." Makino nodded a confirmation.

"Yeah, flower and food are the most simple thing. Who doesn't like flowers or food? Flowers are a good decoration and you can eat food. Do make sure that they like the food you made or bought. Oh and make sure that he isn't allergic to it."

"Okay."

**Lesson 4: special places**

"If you know him for a longer time you can take him to places that are special. Those places can be the place were you met or a place were something really important happened. It can also be just a beautiful place or a place were you have made lots a memoires together or places that he will enjoy.”

Ace was thinking. The place were they met? "So like the Gray terminal?" Makino made a choking sound.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't think that is a really good place to take people. It's to dangerous. Just take him to a place he likes, like a restaurant or to watch a sunset. Oh I have an idea. How about you bring him here sometime so I can meet him?"

Ace looked funny a Makino. She had already met him. Maybe she meant that Ace would have to bring him here so Makino could help with the cheering up. Yeah that could work. Makino could make something delicious, like his favorite food. "I will. Can you make ramen then? He really likes that."

"Of course Ace."

**Lesson 5: the confession**

"The confession if the most difficult one of all. Usually when the time comes, you'll become nervous and afraid that they'll not feel the same as you can never be sure. You'll just hope for the best. You never know for sure. The best way to go about it is to be a clear as possible. You can say 'I really like you, more then friends.' or I like you, will you go out with me.' If you want you can change the will you go out with me to will you go on a date with me. The most important thing is to be yourself. Let's begin with these five steps first. After you're confession we can look into further details."

Ace nodded. "Do you want me to help plan or do you want to do it alone?" Ace's cheeks began to color red. "A-alone." "Alright, I understand. Succes Ace!" Ace got up and walked out the door. Makino waved after her. Ace was growing up so fast. She had hoped they could they younger for just a little longer.

Makino just couldn't shake the feeling that she missed something.

—————A few days later —————

Ace had told Makino that he would come to dinner with his mystery person. She was absolutely delighted. She closed early and made some ramen. She couldn't wait to meet the boy who Ace was interested in. She did wonder where Ace had met him.

Now that she really thought about it. What if it was some kind of predator or thug! She knew that is wasn't a kid from Fushia. So Ace's crush had to be from the Gray terminal or Goa and she really doubted that it would be a noble. So maybe he met someone is Edge town or the Gray terminal. Both options didn't sound all that good.

With these worries she anxiously awaited Ace and his mystery person. A few minutes later a knock was heard. "Makino! We are here!" Makino quickly opened the door and looked at Ace and other guy. It was...Sabo?

"What are u doing here Sabo?" Sabo looked with pleading eyes at Makino. "I don't know. Something has gotten into Ace. He's been acting weird all day!" Ace who heard that immediately retaliated. "No I’m not! I'm only showing you effection!"

"Precisely! It is not normal!"

"Yes it is! Even Makino has said it!"

Both boys focused their attention on Makino to see who's side she would take.

Makino however realized her great mistake. Ace had said some who he like. She had assumed he had a crush, but apparently she was wrong. How was she going to fix this? "Well uh Ace. I didn't realize that the person you were talking about was Sabo."

“What do you mean by that?"

Now that she thought back on that conversation, didn’t Ace say something after it? Someone he really liked................was sad. Oh that’s why Ace wanted to show effection to someone. Oh. Oops.

"I may have assumed that you had a...crush on someone. I didn't really register the sad part. So I explained how to confess to your crush. Not how a cheer up someone in a brotherly way." Makino has expected Ace to get angry for at her for assume that he had a crush, but no sound was heard from Ace. He only looked confused. However Sabo went completely red.

"Why would you think that! It's Ace!" Sabo frantically waved at Ace and realized something. "Wait, you did this to cheer me up?" Ace nodded also beginning to turn red. "Thanks Ace!" It wasn't Ace's fault that Makino interpreted his words wrong, but he did know that Ace probably could have phrased it _a lot_ better.

"You're not sad anymore, Sabo?" Ace sounded confused. "Yeah, I'm not sad anymore."

"You mean it worked?" Ace manly asked himself. "I thought it wasn't working. I thought I was doing it wrong."

"Wel you didn't." Sabo was really happy. No matter how awkward the day was. Ace did it with good intentions and he had even gone to Makino for help. It looked like Ace had put much effort and time in preparing this day.

Sabo pulled Ace in a hug. Ace tensed up but eventually relaxed a little and looked away. Sabo let Ace go again and grabbed his arm. "We still have to eat dinner right? Let's eat!" Makino, who had been quiet all the time led the boys the their seat and went to grab the ramen she prepared.

She placed their food in from of them. Sabo's eyes practically shined when he saw the ramen. "Sabo." Sabo looked at Makino. "Why were you sad? You don't have to answer if you don't want to of course."

"He was being stupid." Ace said with his mouth full.

"Ace, don't talk with your mouth full and nothing is stupid if it makes you sad."

"But it is. Sabo though that we wouldn't want him as our brother, because he was born noble. That's stupid. He is worrying about nothing."

"But-" Sabo began but he was cut of by Ace.

"No buts Sabo. You’re our brother. If anyone should question it it would be me."

"No! If I can't question it, then you also can’t. Because we don't care that you father is-" Sabo stopped himself. He remembered that Makino was also in the room. "We don't care who your father is either." Makino noticed that this was a sore topic so to change the conversation she asked "How did the day go?" Both boys became slightly red again.

"When I woke up Ace pushed someone flowers in my face. He touched my hair. He also said that my hair looked great and that it was very fluffy." Makino giggled. Sabo didn't look amused at all.

"Makino said to give someone flowers and to give compliments." Ace stated.

"You also said that my tissue-" Sabo pointed to his cravet. "Wasn't that bad." Before the brothers could start another argument Makino intervened. "And the rest?"

"Oh yeah. He took me to the cliffside. He was holding my hand the whole time and when we were there he kissed my cheek." Sabo cheeks lighted up in embarrassment.

"I was showing you physical effection. Makino said it would help.”

“After that he hunted some food. Then we robbed some people in the Gray terminal. After that we came here."

"Sounds like you boys had a fun day. Where was Luffy this whole time?" Makino asked.

"Yeah Ace. Where is Luffy? I haven't seen him all day." Sabo followed.

"It's a secret. I can't tell." Makino and Sabo both looked a bit worried. Leaving Luffy alone for a long time is usually a bad idea. "Trust me. He's safe. At least I hope so. Luffy has been busy himself, but I promised not to tell. So I won't."

"Okay." They knew when something was promised to Luffy that you shouldn’t break it.

Both Ace and Sabo ate until they couldn't anymore. "Thank you Makino for the food." When Ace didn't say anything Sabo slightly nudged his side. "Oh yeah, thanks Makino."

"We better get back. Otherwise it will be to dark. Byeee!"

"Come back soon." Makino smiled as the two brother disappeared from her sight.

While walking back, Ace realized that he hadn’t done the confession part. But it wasn’t necessary anymore. Sabo said that he was already happy. There was just one thing that was still on Ace's mind.

“Sabo, what's a crush?"

Sabo almost tripped. How did he answer this?! "Uh, it's when you like someone lots, but not as your brother." Sabo squeaked out

"Okay." Sabo really hoped Ace got it.

He didn’t.


	4. Shipnames gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.
> 
> I was actually planning on writing something else first, but uh oops 😅
> 
> This has nothing to do with the other chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Marco was doing paperwork in his room. It was almost the end of the month and he still needed to do so much paperwork. He really wasn't in a happy mood. Thatch had dumped all his paperwork by his. So of course, to make things worse, Ace barged in.

"Hey Marco! Please tell me what the hell this MarAce is. Everybody in the crew is talking about it when we are around each other. And then they laugh. They won’t include me on the joke!“ Ace began to shake Marco. "What it is? A weapon? An island? a person?" Ace gasped. "IS IT FOOD?! Are they hiding food from me?"

It took Marco a few second to get his head together and progress this information. He looked back to his paperwork and then to Ace. Was Ace really this clueless? If so, he sure as hell wasn't going to explain it. If he heard it from other people he could go to these other people for an explanation. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Ace.

He wasn't going to explain the concept of shipnames and ships to his youngest brother. "It's not food. If you want to know more about it you can go to somebody else and ask them for an explanation-yoi."

Ace pouted. "But Marcoooooo. I'm already here so you can tell me."

"No-yoi."Ace pushed his face in Marco's view and gave him the best puppy eyes he could do.

Marco sighed and rubbed his temples. Now that he thought about it. This could be used as some good payback. It was probably, no he was sure it was Thatch that came up with this stupid idea and stupid ship name. So why not get him back for dumping his paperwork and an other few pranks. There was an evil glinster in his eye.

"Yeah, you're right-yoi. You are already here." Marco pointed to the bed. "Sit there and I'll explain it to you-yoi." There was a new dangerous tone in Marco's voice that made Ace a little bit more hesitant, but not willing to face Marco's wrath for disobeying he complied. "You see, it works like this."

—————

"Shatch! Shanks and Thatch makes Shatch! You would be perfect duo together. Thatch! Thatch! You and Shanks are Satch. You should really Shatch together with Shanks!" Ace yelled very loud across the deck of the Moby Dick. The whole deck went quiet, which was quite a feat for a deck with so many people on it.

When Ace saw Thatch standing by the figurehead, he ran to him and almost jumped on him. Then he repeated the words that Thatch had already heard loud and clear. "Thatch! Guess what! You and Shanks make Shatch. You should get to Shanks and Shatch together! I'm sure you two do great!" There was a few second silence before the whole deck was laughing their asses of.

"Good one Ace."

"Hahaha Shatch."

"Yeah Thatch. Why don't you and Shanks Shatch together, hu?" The last remark with accompanied by suggestive eyebrow raises.

Thatch shuddered. He didn't even want to think about him and Shanks doing _it_. His plan wasn't supposed to go like this. He wanted to embarrass Marco and Ace, and now it backfired. Thatch shot a glare at Ace. "Ace, you traitor. You just started a war."

"Why? I really think you and Shanks make a good pair. I'm not sure Shanks will be much help while doing _it_. He is missing an arm after all, but I'm sure you'll manage. You always find a way through!" Ace said it with absolute no hesitation and with so much sincerity and innocence that Thatch almost believed that Ace wasn't referring to _the deed._

Well if Ace was going to play that way. "Well, I'm sure Marco has enough experiences. Im sure that you'll find that he doesn't lack in _that_ technique apartment, but you already know that, don't you?"

The suggestive undertone with which Thatch it said couldn't be missed. A lot of 'oooooohs' could be heard. Everyone looked at Ace for his comeback.

"Not really, I am very inexperienced in _it_. I'm sure Marco can teach me lots of things. I can't wait to taste it."

"Kinky. I really didn't need to know that you're into that, but Marco is very good with the hands-on teaching, if you know what I mean."

"Well why don't we call Shanks and see who will win." Thatch may have thought Ace was joking if it wasn't for the seriousness in his voice.

To that one Thatch had no reply. The only he could say to that was bring it on, but no. He'd rather back down in this one.

He was not, absolutely not, having sex with Shanks. No matter if his technique is good or the problem with Shanks arm. He was not going to do it. And he didn't need a competition between him and his youngest brother to see who is better in sex. Some things are better left unknown.

Sensing that Thatch had back down from the challenge, Ace let it go. Bummer.

Ace walked back to the first commanders quarters.

"Marco! Thatch didn't want to do the cooking competition between team you and I and team Thatch and Shanks. I know that Shanks could have difficulties with preparing food, but it can't be that bad. Shanks and I equal each other out. I don't have much cooking experience, Shanks is missing an arm and you are, no offense, not as good as a chef as Thatch and Thatch is the best chef ever, actually now that I think about it."

A confused expression formed on Ace's face. "Team Shanks and Thatch would absolutely beat us into the ground in a cooking competition. Then why would he back out of it?"

"You know Ace. I think Thatch is scared-yoi. But if he doesn't want to then we won't force him. Besides I think we made our point-yoi. And now you know, if someone fuses two-" Ace cut him of. Annoyed that Marco was explaining it again.

Marco made sure to explain it step by step the first time around. He really didn't want to sit through the same explanation for the second time.

"Yeah, yeah I know. If someone fuses two names together. Than he wants to challenge you and the person your name is fused with, to a cooking competition. After that you must fuse the name of the person who challenged you with someone else, see if they accept and then you have a 2 vs 2 cooking battle."

"Precisely-yoi." Marco could barely hide his smile. He couldn't believe it actually worked.

Marco had been hiding behind the door leading to the deck the entire conversation. He was sure he got Thatch back good. Also Ace had the perfect innocence and stupidity to say it instead of cooking competition. So the conversation sounded a lot more sexual then it actually was. Marco had been laughing so hard he was sometimes afraid that someone on deck had heard him.

Ace had absolutely no idea that shipnames were something romantic or that the conversation took a turn towards the sexual side. Marco almost felt guilty into tricking Ace into thinks that ships and shipnames had something to do with a freaking cooking battle and that Ace had even believed his made up definition. Hilarious!

Over the next few month, the Shatch ship haunted the Moby Dick, especially Thatch, everywhere and the moments Shanks actually came to visit the Moby Dick, Thatch was absolutely nowhere to be found.

Also a lot of people had been laughing whenever they saw Shanks. Shanks had a feeling that the Whitebeards took him a lot less serious than before. Shanks himself had absolute no idea why.


End file.
